Jumpscares/Gallery
Fnati:Found Death Gameplay game over.png|Game over. Curiously, it shows Photo-Negative Mickey's head, with his viscous yellow blood flowing out. It is unknown what this means to the player when he is caught. (Old) Death Static.gif|The static when the player dies. 82words.png|The text on the bottom right of the game over screen. (Old) www.GIFCreator.me_o57XuQ.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey grabbing the player. (For some reason he has his Shade's aspect) Output E278Fk.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey grabbing the player. (Old) Output FYb1al.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey throwing his head on the screen on title sequence. (Old) output_ssVFjh.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and nearing the player when idle in the title screen. (Old) Output rKRq4U.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and nearing the player as part of the Night 3 cutscene. (Old) Webp.net-gifmaker (3).gif|Photo-Negative Mickey waving his head and hands before nearing and then grabbing the player on the menu in the demo. (Old) Output mm0ndv by puritysin-d8yzw64.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping out from under on the menu with strange human eyes; similar in style with True Mickey (Old). Oswaldfull.gif|Oswald violently screaming at the player. Oswald death 1.gif|Oswald violently screaming at the player. (Old) The Face jumpscare 1.gif|The Face psychotically attacking the player. Acephalous's Jumpscare.gif|Acephalous's headless body grabbing the player. Suicide Mouse Jumpscare.gif|Suicide Mouse popping up and grabbing the player. Willy's Jumpscare.gif|Willy popping up and opening his mouth at the player, apparently about to eat him. Willy_title_jumpscare.gif|Willy popping up and leaping at the protagonist on the title screen in his scrapped shade form (Old). Undying's Jumpscare.gif|Undying waving his head side to side in a taunting manner before he nears the player. (Reused) output_fT4xsQ.gif|Undying grabbing the player. (Scrapped). Output yBv2Qx22.gif|Undying grabbing the protagonist (old). output_1kIrVu.gif|Classic Oswald rushing into the Office and screaming at the player. (Reused) NewOswldJ.gif|Classic Oswald smashing up the office before nearing the player. (Scrapped) Oswald new.gif|Classic Oswald rushing into the Office, breaking the desk in half, and then violently screaming at the player. (Old) Oswaldnewjumpscare2.gif|Classic Oswald jumping up and screaming at the player (old). Hour Glass jumpscare.gif|Hourglass jumping up and twisting his head upside down. (Scrapped) Minnie jumpscare.gif|Photo-Negative Minnie popping up and ready to attack (Scrapped). Impure_Mouse_Jumpscare.gif|Impure Mouse popping up and twisting her neck upside down to show the player her teeth (scrapped). Ortensia old Jumpscare.gif|Ortensia violently screaming at the player (old) Output_I1zfxF.gif|Ortensia violently screaming at the player. Henry Jumpscare.gif|Henry grabbing the player (unused). Past Mickey Jumpscare.gif|Past Mickey grabbing the player. Www.GIFCreator.me XDilBS.gif|MickMick slapping the player in the face. MickMick jumpscare.gif|MickMick popping up and nearing the player. Output lA0kNR.gif|Corruptus moving back and forth before grabbing the player. Corruptus jumpscare.gif|Corruptus twisting head upside down. (Old) Output 68mwYV.gif|True Mickey shaking his head before screaming. P-N Mickey 2nd Jumpscare.gif|True Mickey popping up and inverting his colors. Note that he looks similar to MickMick in the last frame. (Old) Power Out Death PNM attack 2.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and squeezing the player's face when the power is out. Oswald's Power Out Jumpscare.gif|Oswald screaming at the player when the power is out. The Face jumpscare 2.gif|The Face grabbing the player when the power is out. Hiding Death PNM attack under deskl.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey lunging at the player while hiding. Oswald Death Desk.gif|Oswald lunging at the player while hiding. The Face Desk Death.gif|The Face lunging at the player while hiding. Acephalous hide death.gif|Acephalous turning the player around, and then grabbing him while hiding. (Unused) Suicide Mouse Desk Attack.gif|Suicide Mouse grabbing the player while hiding. (Notice the expanding eyes) Www.GIFCreator.me_bFVXOc.gif|Ortensia lunging at the player from under the desk. Webp.net-gifmaker_(5).gif|Willy crawling towards the player under the desk. Slester Jumpscare.gif|Slester lunging at the player while hiding. A white cube can be curiously seen before it appears. output_jZ6yrF.gif|Corruptus showing his enhanced strength off by picking up the desk and putting it aside, and then lunges right at the player while hiding. Webp.net-gifmaker_(2).gif|Past Mickey lunging at the player under the desk. Webp.net-gifmaker_(4).gif|MickMick grabbing the player under the desk. Webp.gif|True Mickey grabbing the player under the desk. Rare Death Screens 27.png|Rare Photo-Negative Mickey screen. god.png|Rare God screen. 30.png|Rare The Face screen. 4222.png|Rare Photo-Negative Minnie screen. Screenshot 2018-12-12 at 10.23.43 PM.png|rare Photo negative Minnie screen (scrapped). Impure.png|rare impure mouse screen (scrapped). ADI:JTK output_JCUhr1.gif|Jeff The Killer plunging his cleaver at the player's head. Free Roam PNM attack 2.gif|Photo-Negative Mickey popping up and squeezing the player's face during Free Roam; the same animation for if the power is out while he is around. Disadvantages, but no death Acephalous' Head In Office.png|Acephalous's head in the Office, right below the desk. 152.png|Disembodied on the Office Desk. Disembodied in Office New.png|Disembodied in the Office. (Old) Disembodied In Office.png|Disembodied in the Office. (Old) Dolan Office Texture.png|Disembodied's texture for when in the Office. (Old) Daisy Duck In Office New.png|Daisy Duck in the Office. (Old) Daisy Duck In Office.png|Daisy Duck in the Office. (Old) Henry Floor 3.png|Henry in the 3rd Floor of the Pirate Caverns Purity In Office New.png|God appearing in the Office. (Note her right feet is missing) (Scrapped) 531.png|God in the Office. (Old) Pluto in Office New.png|Pluto in the Office. Pluto In Office.png|Pluto in the Office. (Old) Image.png|Daisy Duck in the Office, together with Disembodied, Pluto and Acephalous's head in a Game Jolt teaser named "You didn't expect him to be the only annoying one... did you?". (Outdated) Category:Deaths Category:Game Mechanics Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Game Galleries